call me always, darling
by wisegirlgeek
Summary: "I had a nightmare." Percabeth. A 100-word drabble with a note including where exactly haters should put their words.


"Hey," Percy said, wearily.

"Really?" Annabeth sighed. "You had to IM me at . . ." she looked at the clock. "Twelve at night?"

"Well, you clearly weren't asleep."

"Seaweed Brain, what do you want?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Oh," the annoyed tone dropped out of her voice. "What about?"

"You know, the regular. I just needed to see if you were still here."

She reached across her table, a futile attempt to touch him. "I'm here, alright? Alright and alive."

"I know you are," he whispers, voice shaking in the night behind him. "I just needed to check."

Then everything falls silent.

* * *

 **I usually don't put ANs in these, but I needed to address the issues of flames. I just got one a few hours ago when I realized how downputting they can be. So I just wanted to put this up for anybody who feels like they need to stop writing. Note - this is definitely not PG.**

 **The review I just got was from a guest named 'TheTruth'. If you get one from them, please don't hesitate to tell me. It went like this:**

' **This is horrible.**

 **Reasons:**

 **1) Everybody says your writings are good,but actually they're really bad.**

 **2) Your work doesn't even make sense.**

 **3) Thaluke can never happen. Thalia gave up on Luke before annabeth, so Thaluke can never happen.**

 **These are the reasons why I really hate this.'**

 **So, first of all, if TheTruth is here, I don't give a shit if you think I'm overreacting or something. I'm not here to address your hate attitude — I literally don't care what you think. I'm here to address haters in general. But first, I'm going to reply to your review.**

' **Your attitude is horrible**

 **Reasons:**

 **1)Who are you to mess with everybody's opinions? I'm glad to have the reviewers and friends I do have. I also don't give a fuck what you think. Especially since you can't even grace me with proper grammar.**

 **2)The whole point of my writing is to make very little sense so you have to think about it. Besides, I write POETRY. Maybe you think you're giving me CC, but CC is supposed to help me, not tell me the way I write sucks. I'm young, okay? I'm not Rick Riordan and I'm on here to get better.**

 **3)Have you actually read my story (you reviewed on the one called 'sixteen')? THEY DON'T END UP TOGETHER. They don't in any of my stories except for my AU Parallax (which is a goddamned Alternate Universe fic). The whole point of their relationship is that it's non-existent. Look, you might not believe in Thaluke, but I do. This is FANFICTION. It's not real.**

 **These are the reasons why I think you and your trollings should leave FF . net. We're trying to help each other. Not act bitchy.'**

 **So, quite frankly, let me get something right out of the way: Guests making flames and members writing them doesn't change the meaning of them. A person is still behind every single word.**

 **So, this is what you should do with haters —**

 **Do not listen to them. You are you and you are unique and you are writing for free. So that they can read for free. They are the ones profiting here, not you, and you should keep that authority.**

 **So, look, trolls, there's a very simple solution to your hating of our writing: DON'T READ IT. There are over a million stories in the Fanfiction archives. Read another one.**

 **If you do get a flame and you want help, you can always PM me or reach me through instagram - theuniversealive.**

 **If you write and you get a flame, please keep going. I swear, more people like your writing rather than hate it. Tell those fuckers to just stick their words up their asses.**

 **However, you may get a person who is simply giving you Constructive Criticism. That's different than trolling. Don't lash out at them. They are taking their time to make you a better author. We're all here to learn. Do.**

 **Your writing is a representation of you. Maybe you write confusing angst, like me. Or maybe humor. Or maybe romance. Any way, your words are unique and they are your copyright. You own them. Don't let anybody harass them.**

 **-Dee**


End file.
